


Made With Love

by puffnstuff08



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Gen, Humor, Implied/Referenced Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 04:57:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17615927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puffnstuff08/pseuds/puffnstuff08
Summary: Natalie drops off a special treat for the boys that unbeknownst to her are laced with a little something more than just love.





	Made With Love

Natalie looked into her oven, she turned the inside light on and saw her brownies rising inside. A tiny bell rang and she pulled the oven door open. She then took the pan of brownies out and brought it closer to her nose, taking a deep inhale. She opened the cupboard and picked up a blue plate, and set it on the counter top, she scooped out the freshly baked brownies and carefully set them on the plate. She then put the pan in the sink and left the kitchen. Her mom, Jodi, then came into the kitchen and pulled another pan of brownies from the oven and took a red plate from the cupboard. The phone then began ringing. 

“Hello” she said answering “Oh hey” she said “We are all set for tonight, I even prepared a little treat for us” she said balancing the phone between her ear and her shoulder as she pulled the brownies from the pan. "Well hey just because we're moms doesn't mean we can't have a little fun on girls' night, be like old times" she said laughing. "Oh yeah?" she asked while scooping them out of the tray and arranging them on another plate "Mm, these are really good" she said licking the excess chocolate from her fingers.

She then left the kitchen, leaving the plate of brownies right next to the plate Natalie had prepared. Natalie came back, pulling her jacket over her shoulders and picked the red plate up. Jodi laughed as she came back into the kitchen, the phone still pressed to her ear. 

“Wait a second” she said noticing something was amiss “Something’s not right here, I’ll call you back okay?” she asked hanging up the phone. “Took the brownies out…put them on a plate…” she said to herself, trying to retrace her steps, she noticed the stack of red plates in the cupboard “How did that happen?” she asked herself noticing the 2 trays in the sink when the realization hit her “Oh my god Natalie” she said in horror, quickly picking up the phone and dialing “Natalie honey you need to get home right now!” she said frantically. 

Natalie’s phone buzzed as it sat in the cupholder of her car. 

“Hey guys” she said to Neilson and Bradley upon entering the house. 

“Hey” Neilson said standing up to kiss her. 

“I brought you guys a little treat” she said setting the plate of brownies on the kitchen table. 

“Alright” Bradley said. 

“Sweet” Neilson said to her. 

“I’ll see you later, I’m going to the mall” she said kissing Neilson quickly. 

“Alright” he said as the door opened once more.

“Hey guys” Kyle said to them “Oh hey brownies” he said. 

“Yep, just made ‘em help yourself” Natalie said to him. 

“I think I will” he said. 

“Bye guys” she said leaving.

~*~

"Hey mom" Natalie said coming into the backdoor with a shopping bag in her hand.

“Where have you been? I’ve been calling you all afternoon!” she said. 

“I’m sorry, I was at the mall, I thought you knew” Natalie said “Oh great, you made more of these, can I have one? I took mine over to the boys” she said noticing the second plate of brownies on the counter. 

“You did what?” Jodi asked nervously. 

“Yeah, I took them over before I went to the mall” she said taking a bite out of one of the brownies. 

“Oh god no!” Jodi said in horror. 

“What? I mean I’m not exactly top chef or anything but they seemed to like them” Natalie said to her.

“Honey…you picked up the wrong plate, you took the ones I made” Jodi said. 

“Oh…well, sorry, I just picked up a plate I didn’t think it made a difference” Natalie said to her “What’s the big deal?” Natalie asked. 

“Oh, Natalie…the brownies I made were a little bit...different from the ones you made" she said playing with Natalie's hair. 

"What do you mean?" Natalie asked her. 

"They have a special ingredient in them" Jodie said. 

"Love?" Natalie asked sarcastically. 

"That's one way of putting it" Jodi said to her. 

They exchanged looks before Natalie realized what she had meant by ‘love’. 

"Oh my _god_!" she said "You mean you put pot in those things?!" she asked in shock.

"Shh...!" Jodie said to her "Yes!" 

"Why?" Natalie asked. 

“That’s what we used to do!” Jodi said. 

“Oh my god” Natalie said. 

“I’m not proud of it obviously” Jodi said. 

“Oh no?” Natalie asked her. 

“Honey, how long has it been since you took those brownies over to the boys?” she asked. 

“I don’t know a few hours…oh my god” Natalie said nervously “ _NO!_ ” said ” she said rushing from her house.

~*~

The plate sat empty on the kitchen table, Harry sat dazed staring intently at a spoon, Kyle stood by the kitchen counter dipping chips into a container of pudding and shoving them into his mouth.

The door opened and the guys stepped in “Hey guys” AJ said to them.

“Hey” they said absently. 

“Harry…what are you doing?” Howie asked. 

“I’m trying to use my jedi mind tricks to bend this spoon” he said, they looked at him strangely. 

“...Is it working?” AJ asked. 

Harry burst into a fit of laughter and shook his head in a negative gesture “Is what working?” he asked.

“Kyle” Brian said “What are you eating?” he asked disgusted. 

“I have invented the best snack ever made” Kyle said. 

“Barbecue chips and pudding?” Brian asked. 

Kyle nodded vigorously “Wait…what am I doing?” he asked. 

“That’s what I was going to ask” Brian said. 

“I shouldn’t be putting the chips into the pudding…I should put the pudding in with the chips” he said dumping the entire container of pudding into the bag. “I’m so stupid” he said laughing hysterically. 

“Uh huh...” Brian said confused. 

“I’m going to find Adam” AJ said. 

Harry then fell out of his chair in a fit of laughter. 

“Harry” Howie said “Are you okay?” he asked standing him up “I feel awesome” Harry said to him as he sat back down “Oh my god, I made the spoon disappear!” he said. 

AJ walked into the living room and found Adam lying face down on the couch, his eyes wide open “Adam…Adam” he said getting his attention “You okay?” 

“Hey, yeah, I think so” Adam said “Hey did you know this couch was here?” Adam asked “It’s _so_ comfortable!” he said. 

“What’s going on around here?” AJ asked confused. 

“Dad, can I ask you something?” Adam asked.

“Course” AJ said. 

“You ever just want to go straight?” Adam asked. 

“What?” AJ asked. 

“Yeah, like when I come home from school, there’s so many turns to make, why can’t we just go straight” Adam said. 

“...What?!” AJ asked again. 

“Over buildings, over trees, that’s how a giant would do it” Adam said before gasping “How cool would it be to be a giant for a day?!” he asked.

AJ leaned down towards Adam’s face before marching back into the kitchen “Yeah I thought so, the boys are stoned” AJ said to the others. 

“What?!” Brian asked. 

“What are you talking about?” Howie asked. 

“You know stoned, high, wasted” AJ said to them. 

“How’d they get stoned?” Howie asked. 

“Don’t eat the brownies! Don’t eat the brownies!” Natalie cried as she ran into the house, they all looked at her “Oh…hey” she said smiling “You guys are home…great” she said laughing nervously.

“Brownies? What brownies?” Howie asked. 

“I didn’t say anything about brownies” she said nervously. 

“You _just_ said…” Howie said as they heard uproarious laughter from upstairs. 

“Oh no” Brian groaned. 

“Nat…these brownies you’re talking about… did they have pot in them?” AJ asked. 

“…Maybe” she said. 

“You brought the boys pot brownies didn’t you?” AJ asked. 

“…Not intentionally…” she said. 

“What?!” 

“Oh my god!” they said. 

“I know I know! I’m so sorry!” she said. 

“Why are you making pot brownies?!” Brian asked. 

“I didn’t make them! My mom did!” she said. 

“Your mom makes pot brownies?” AJ asked confused. 

“As all moms do at some point” Howie said. 

“No she made them for herself, I picked up the wrong ones, the ones I made for them were regular brownies I swear” she said. 

They heard more laughter from upstairs “Let’s go deal with that” Brian said as he and Nick went upstairs. 

Bradley and Neilson sat on the floor of Bradley’s bedroom, Bradley's head rested on Neilson's legs. 

“And they say that if you play it backwards that you can hear the voice of a dead kid” Neilson said dazed. 

“…Wait, how do you play Monopoly backwards?” Bradley asked looking up at Neilson. 

Neilson sputtered and snorted “I don’t know!” he said as they erupted into hysterical laughter. 

Brian and Nick came into the room “My god” Brian said upon seeing them, they stopped laughing and looked up at them in horror. 

“Dude…how’d we get so old already?” Neilson asked Bradley in a hushed voice. 

“I think that’s Backstreet” Bradley said to him in a whisper. 

“Oh! Right!” Neilson said to him.

They rolled their eyes “Are you guys alright?” Brian asked. 

Bradley ushered for him to come closer, he crouched down to their level “We’re not really sure” he said in a hushed voice he said, his eyes darting back and forth suspiciously. 

“Yeah…there’s something really really weird going on around here today” Neilson whispered to him. 

“Yeah? You know why?” Brian asked in a whisper “Because you guys are **STONED** ” he said. 

“ _Whaaaaaat_?” Neilson asked “No we’re not!” he said. 

“Yeah, god dad you have to smoke pot to get stoned!” Bradley said “That would be really cool though…can we?” Bradley asked. 

“No!” Brian said “Can you help me here please?!” he asked Nick. 

“Hey, you know those brownies you ate earlier?” Nick asked them. 

“We have brownies?” Bradley asked. 

“Oh my god” Brian said rubbing his temples. 

“The brownies that Nat brought you, remember those?” Nick asked. 

“ _Ooooooh!_ ” they said. 

“ _Those_ brownies!” Neilson said. 

“Yeah…turns out they were made with a little bit more than just love” Nick said. 

“wWit, wait…you’re saying my girlfriend brought me pot brownies?” Neilson asked.

“Unintentionally, yes” Brian said to them. 

“Oh…I have the best girlfriend **EVER**!” Neilson said. 

“God I am _starving_!” Bradley said. 

“Hey! Let’s go to Taco Bell!” Neilson said. 

“Oh dude! We so should!” Bradley said “I’ll drive” Bradley said as they got up. 

“Whoa! No! absolutely not!” Brian said standing up “Just go downstairs and eat some of Kyle’s pudding…chips” he said. 

“This is so good!” Harry said pouring Lucky Charms into a tub of ice cream. 

“You really like that flavor combo huh?” Natalie asked. 

“Want some?” he asked holding up a spoon for her. 

“No thanks I’m good” she said as Bradley and Neilson stumbled down the steps. 

“I almost fell down” Bradley said as he and Neilson began laughing. 

“Oh boy” AJ groaned.

“ _Heyyy_ it’s Nat!” Neilson said. 

“Oh Neilson” she said “I’m sorry” she said “Those brownies weren’t for you guys, I made a huge mistake” she said. 

“Cause of the pot?” he asked in a whisper. 

“Yes” she said “Are you okay?” she asked. 

He sputtered and broke out into laughter, snorting as well “Wait what were we talking about?” he asked. 

“...Harry’s putting Lucky Charms in ice cream” she said to him. 

“Ooh!” he said moving past her. 

“I am so sorry about all of this, I don’t even know what to say” she said. 

“Oh…it’s alright” Nick said. 

“Really?” she asked. 

“Yeah, it was an honest mistake, it could happen to anyone” Brian said “Not anyone I know but…” he said. 

“Are they going to be okay?” she asked. 

“Yeah don’t worry they’ll be fine, they’re going to crash soon” AJ said “Right after they clean out the fridge” he said. 

“Right” she said “I should go” she said. 

“Yeah that’s probably a good idea” Nick said to her. 

“Bye” she said nervously before leaving.

~*~

Brian sat at the kitchen table, paging through a magazine a phone sat in the middle of the table, the faint sound of someone yelling over the line could be heard.

Howie came into the kitchen and spotted the boys engorging themselves in every kind of food combinations they could create “Finally called Kev huh?” he asked. 

“About an hour ago” Brian said “I have him on mute” 

“What’s he yelling at us for? We’re not the ones who fed them pot brownies” Howie said. 

“Yeah I told him that” Brian said. 

“And?” Howie asked. 

Brian then put the phone on speaker. 

“Wow” Howie said as he turned the speakerphone off. 

AJ reached over the counter in attempt to grab a french fry, Harry quickly slapped his hand away and glared at him. “Guess we’re not getting any dinner tonight” he said. 

“My god” Nick said in disgust watching the boys as they continued to eat everything in sight. 

“I know, it’s like feeding time at the zoo” Brian said. 

“Maybe we should call Nat’s mom and see if she has anymore of those brownies left” AJ said. 

“There’s brownies?!” Harry asked excitedly. 

“NO!” they all bellowed.


End file.
